


I carry your heart：未泯初心

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thor: The Dark World, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>出征前的片刻，Thor发现一本旧书中夹着的多年前Loki送给他的礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I carry your heart：未泯初心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i carry your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979613) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for writing this heart-breaking, but so beautiful story, *rolls in pain* 
> 
> 译者：时间点发生在雷神2Thor去向Loki求助之前

Thor拖着疲乏身躯往卧室走的时候他的脚步摩擦着地面发出声响，他真是筋疲力尽，一想到即将面临的艰难未来不由得浑身酸涩、心情沉重。他已经收拾着装好了，Mjolnir挂在腰带上，披风也暖洋洋环着肩膀，他知道没有什么理由再在卧室里逗留下去，只是他不愿意出去而已。

如今九界都是危机四伏，Thor只好肩负起一个不讨喜的任务，——去向Loki求助。

Thor叹口气，知道这次重聚顶多算得上是苦乐参半吧，——他既开心能看到Loki，却也对他现在的样子心生悱恻。

当Thor抬起脚正要走出去的时候，肩膀却狠狠撞上了书架，重力之下一本皮革封面的书砰的一声摔落在地，Thor拾起它翻开书页的时候情不自禁微笑起来，这本书记录满了著名战役的轶事，——是Loki送给他的礼物，曾经还算比较成功的尝试去让Thor多读些书。

Thor好几年没看它了，不过再次发现心情还蛮好的，里面还有各色神秘的飞禽走兽和全副武装的战士插画，他正想合上书脊的时候不知什么东西掉落出来滑落到地板。

当他捡起这缕黑色绸带扎着的墨黑头发时，沉痛的回忆已经完全取代了惊讶，当他大拇指抚摸着光泽照人的一把发丝，他好像心脏都被抓紧了，默想为什么这么件小东西却能承受如此多的意义？

这缘起一个玩笑，那时候他们都还很年轻刚刚成为恋人不久，大多数时候Thor和Loki总是赖在床上探索对方的身体度过无数慵懒的午后，他们并肩躺着，懒洋洋轻吻着对方由Thor的手指穿梭在Loki的发间，Thor总是特别喜欢他的头发，柔软，浓密，还宛如他弟弟喜爱的午夜星空般漆黑如墨。

“你应该给我一束头发保留着，这才是爱人做的对不对？”Thor问道，虽然他的声音充满调笑，可是那里却有说不出的暗流涌过。

这偷来的时光和他们的关系都是难言的秘密，他们只能找好合适的理由，锁上门，用魔法消掉爱欲的痕迹。虽然这很愚蠢，但是Thor也期望有些实际的东西，想要Loki的一点东西保留着，能握在手里作为他们属于对方的一点证据。

Loki只翻了翻白眼，“我们才不是爱人。”

“不是吗？”Thor声音远比他想的那样热切得多。

他们眼神交汇随后沉默下来，因为这未曾说出口的话语而如鲠在喉。

终于，Loki笑出声来拍了下Thor的头，“别无理取闹啦”，说完却搂过他唇齿相依。

又过去几个礼拜Thor完全忘记了这次对话，直到有天去Loki房间叫他吃晚餐，记得自己不耐烦地杵在门边等着Loki穿好鞋子。

“等下”，Loki准备好后看着Thor刚要走出门时叫道，他转过身来却看见Loki从床头几的抽屉里拿了什么出来。

“给”，Loki一副漠不关心的样子交给Thor这样东西，可那漠然却未曾深入眼底。

Thor接过Loki的礼物蹙起眉毛困惑地问道，“这是你的头发吗？”

Loki因为尴尬微微脸颊泛红，“是你提出要的，那算了”，说着想要抓回来，“我把它——”

“不要”，Thor说着把它放在胸口躲开Loki的手，“不，我只是很惊讶，不过谢谢你Loki”，他直视着Loki的眼睛，希望他的诚挚足够可信。

Loki耸耸肩看向别处，“好吧，随你便吧。”

Loki刚想走出去，Thor却扶着他肩膀止住了他，他不可能如此轻易结束这个对话，直到希望找到合适的方式让Loki理解，他捧着Loki脸颊，拉近前来温柔的吻他，当他们分开的时候也仍旧握着Loki的下颌让他直视自己的眼睛：

“Loki，我字字都是真心的，谢谢你，弟弟，我永远都会珍视它。”

Thor擦了擦Loki的脸颊，布满茧子的拇指下的肌肤柔软细腻，Loki闭上眼睛靠向他的时候好像他的内心有什么破碎了？长睫毛在苍白面色上落下一抹淡淡的投影。

Thor自己似乎也有些喘不过气，在这珍贵又纯洁的一刻呆住了，好像是因为自己对Loki的深爱而无可是从，这深爱甚至跨越永恒，他知道他愿为目睹Loki此刻脸上的感情流露而付出一切，他只愿能突破Loki内心里那筑起的围墙，愿自己长居于此。

Thor小心翼翼地把那缕头发放进口袋里去吃饭，晚间的时候夹到书页里妥善保管，而如今，多少个世纪过去，它又再现了。

Thor也不知道自己在做什么，鬼使神差的就来到衣橱前的落地镜面前，盯着自己的镜中印象，打开那束着发丝的缎带，把这一缕黑发和自己的金发编在一起，编完的时候Thor凝视着自己的杰作，只是简单的一缕辫子，缠结着光芒与黑暗，曾经密不可分而如今分离独立。

Thor的眼睛因为未曾涌出的泪水而刺痛，镜中影像也在摇摆不定，悲伤没顶而来几乎湮没他，这种失去的刺痛估计永远不会治愈，因为自己力不从心他仿若被拆开、被撕碎，谁又能拥有改变过去的能力？

”弟弟“，Thor声音粗哑地喃喃自语，好像这是个咒语能带回从前的Loki，他的内心宛若在嘶喊能够回到过去，那时他们还彼此相爱，未曾有怨恨怒火横亘其中，虽然Thor也不清楚这是否还有挽回余地，但他知道永远不会放弃希望，不管是多么的希望渺茫，只是他不知道到底该如何做。

Thor闭上眼睛深深又急迫地叹了口气，将这一缕辫子拨到耳后，当他睁开眼盯着镜中人的时候，那眼里的沉痛已然消散，迷雾散去，他眼色清朗果决，Thor坚定心弦大步沉稳又刚强的走出屋子向地牢而去。

已经没有因为痛苦而耽搁的时间，Thor肩膀上负有太多的重担负荷，Asgard不需要因为心痛而萎靡之人，他们需要英雄，Thor只能崛起、勇于担当，不计较付出什么后果，他也不知道Loki会对他的要求如何反应，他只愿如今境遇已经改变，他可以相信她的弟弟，相信他的能力，相信他会毫无保留的支持自己。

虽然因为心有戚戚焉依然痛彻心扉，可是当他再次抚摸过辫子的时候却也有少许的安慰，不管是Loki曾经穿过而今裂痕斑驳的盔甲，还是现在和自己的编织在一起的发丝，Thor总会找些Loki的东西来陪伴着他，他告诫自己这就已经足够了。

不过不像Loki，Thor从来就不会撒谎。

……

……

……

完


End file.
